The invention refers to a solenoid comprising an armature movable in an armature room, and a coil which can be flowed through with current, wherein the coil generates, when flowed through with current, a magnetic field which serves for moving the armature, and the armature acts on an armature bar.
The solenoids described in the beginning are sufficiently known. They serve, for example, as control or circuit elements wherein by means of the solenoid a corresponding control or circuit part is moved. This movement is transmitted by the armature to an armature bar, the armature bar then influencing or operating the control, respectively the circuit member. For the connection between armature and armature bar it is known either to couple them rigidly or to connect them loosely.
In the state of the art also a solenoid valve is known which serves for adjustment of a pressure and/or a flow of a hydraulic fluid. This solenoid valve with axle absorption serves for reducing the vibrations occurring in this kind of valves by changing the resonance level of the mass spring system known from the state of the art. This solenoid valve has an armature by means of which a coil can be shifted.
There are cases of application where only a certain stroke is required at the armature bar. If a relatively small stroke is required for that possibly a separate solenoid with a small stroke has to be developed and designed, which is expensive.